1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure pertain generally to pelvic harnesses and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Background
Generally, a dildo is a device that may be used during sexual activity for anal, vaginal, and/or oral stimulation. Dildos may be made of a variety of materials, including silicone, rubber, plastic, wood, glass, metal, etc., and are generally elongate in shape. Commonly, dildos may incorporate design features imitative of a human penis (e.g., glans, veins, etc.), but they may also be shaped to mimic a wide range of other objects including artificial and natural designs. In some cases, the distal end of a dildo may have a handle or other means for attachment to a stationary or moving object, or to the surface of a partner's body. In use dildos are inserted into the mouth, vagina, and/or anus, either by an individual or by a partner, using suitable lubrication as required. They provide stimulation from friction upon manipulation of the object, or by pressure from the distension of the cavity due to the volume of the object.
Dildos may be used by two or more people to give sexual pleasure to one another, either in lieu of or in addition to vaginal/penile or other modes of sexual congress. Dildos may also be used individually by either men or women. In addition to their use for pleasure, dildos may also be used for other purposes such as contraception, disease avoidance, disability, erectile dysfunction, temporary fatigue, and medical treatment.
A person holding and manipulating a dildo by hand may be inconvenienced and constrained from sexual activity. However, in some cases the dildo may be a “strap-on” dildo that attaches to the user's body via a strap and/or harness that allows for hands-free manipulation of the dildo. As one example, the strap-on dildo may be attached to the user's pelvic region and be manipulated by the user through pelvic thrusts. Strap-on dildos are made in a wide variety of styles, with variations in how the harness fits the user, how the dildo attaches to the harness, as well as various features intended to facilitate stimulation of the user or a sexual partner of the user.
In some cases, a strap-on dildo may feature a penis prosthetic aid (e.g., penis prosthetic attachment) that is, at least partially, hollow on the inside, and has an opening at the distal end adapted to receive a user's penis. Such penis prosthetic attachments may also be known as extenders, extensions, and/or penis sleeves. The user, who may, for example, suffer from a medical condition such as erectile dysfunction, may wear the extender over his penis by inserting his penis into the extender's opening to achieve an increased effective penis length and/or girth depending on the dimensions of the extender.
Various types of harnesses may be used with strap-on dildos. For example, a two-strap harness, may be similar to a g-string in that one strap goes around the user's waist, like a belt, while the other goes between the user's legs and connects to the other strap in the middle near the lower back. While two-strap harnesses are simple in their design, some users may find them uncomfortable to wear because the strap may rub against the anus (along with possibly other sensitive areas), and afford limited stability to the attached dildo. As another example, a three-strap harness may include one strap around the user's waist, and two more straps that each wrap around the user's thighs. The straps that wrap around the thighs couple to the first strap near, for example, the front portion of the first strap near the pubic region of the user where the dildo may be positioned. Other types of strap-on dildos having additional straps (e.g., four-strap, five-strap, etc.) are commonly found in the prior art as well. However, some users may find the one or more straps of a strap-on dildo uncomfortable, unsightly, unpleasing to the touch, and/or cumbersome to implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,603 (issued to “Kain”) discloses an erogenic stimulator that may be considered a type of “strapless” strap-on dildo. The erogenic stimulator features a bulb at one end adapted to fit inside of a vagina or anus and serves to secure the erogenic stimulator to the user's pubic region. Once the bulb is inserted into the user's vagina/anus, it is substantially held in place by the user's muscles. However, some users may find inserting the bulb into their anus or vagina uncomfortable. Moreover, coupling the erogenic stimulator to a male user's anus may prove difficult or fruitless because the user's testicles and penis may impede use of the phallic end of the erogenic stimulator for sexual activity with a partner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,620 (issued to “Droznin et al.”) discloses a strapless male sexual aid that features a hollow penis prosthetic aid coupled to a strap that wraps around the testicles of the user to secure the sexual aid to the user's genitalia. However, the aforementioned sexual aid may suffer from stability issues. Specifically, the sexual aid may have a limited ability to keep the penis prosthetic aid at an upward, erect angle preferred for sexual intercourse, and instead the sexual aid may unintentionally droop downward, particularly if the biological penis inserted into the hollow penis prosthetic aid is flaccid. Moreover, some users may find the strap that wraps around the testicles to be uncomfortable.
Thus, there is a need for a pelvic harness that securely couples one or more objects, such as a dildo, extender, and/or plug, to the pelvic region of a user and does not necessitate the use of straps. The objects coupled may be designed for the pleasure of the user's partner or both the user's partner and the user. The desired pelvic harness should also provide improved stability and comfort over prior art strapless sexual devices. Moreover, there is a need for a pelvic harness that may accommodate the testicles and/or penis of a user while securing an object, such as a dildo, extender, and/or plug, to the pelvic region of the user.